Hibarin el vampiro
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Quería ponerlo para halloween pero me falló la conexión T.T así que lo cuelgo hoy. Por cierto qué mono está Hibari vestido de vampiroooo Oneshot.


HIBARIN EL VAMPIRO

Tuve la idea de hacer este oneshot por halloween y bueno porque vi a Hibari así en Reborn como vampiro y me dio mucho la risa jajaja un vampiro usando tonfas.

Así que aquí les dejo este oneshot.

Capítulo único: Hibarin es domado.

-¡Es imposible viejo Rebo!-protestó nuevamente el domador de monstruos, Tsuna-¡¿Has visto la paliza que me dio con sus tonfas?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ UN VAMPIRO ESTÁ USANDO TONFAS?!

Rebon montado sobre su escoba mantuvo su semblante sonriente.

-No tienes que preocuparte Tsuna-le dijo el mago-En la aldea vecina hablan de una chica que hace la técnica del bollo gyoza, su nombre es I-Pine, usarás el mon-mon candy mientras ella te enseña esa técnica.

Tsuna se había vuelto completamente escéptico respecto a eso.

-¿Qué es eso del bollo Gyoza?-preguntó caminando con el viejo Rebo.

-Las leyendas dicen q es un bollo especial hecho de ajo que si lo comes adquieres la esencia del ajo en tus puños y puedes usarlo para derrotar vampiros-explicó Rebo

Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron con intensidad.

-¡Entonces eso unido al hyper modo de domador de monstruos servirá para derrotar a Hibarin!

-Quizas-se limitó a responder Rebo-Aunque él es invencible.

Tsuna volvió a caer en depresión.

-…..¿entonces para qué el viaje?

Rebo se encoge de hombros.

-Necesitas entrenar mucho, domador de monstruos Tsuna.

Tsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza saliendo a toda prisa.

-¡No pienso! ¡No pienso!-gritó-¡Quiero volver a mi vida de antes!

Mientras Rebo perseguía a Tsuna el monstruo Hibarin ya se encontraba en la aldea vecina listo para destruirla y drenar la sangre de cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él. Entonces un olor fuerte a ajo hizo estremecer al vampiro de arriba abajo.

"¿Qué es este maldito olor a ajo?" pensó cubriendo un poco su rostro con la capa negra por el olor.

Hibarin observó la gente hasta que su atención se fijó en una joven chica de cabello negro suelto, vestida como una aldeana cualquiera, tenía la piel blanquísima, los ojos de color y en sus manos llevaba una caja con bollos, de los cuales venía el apestoso olor a ajo. Pero lo que captó la atención de Hibarin fue que en medio de esa peste noté el olor especialmente dulce que desprendía el cuello de la joven.

El vampiro frunció el ceño, obviamente no podía acercarse a ella mientras sostuviera esa caja de ajos. Decidió posponer la destrucción del pueblo para más tarde y siguió con disimulo a la joven por las calles de la aldea. Si bien que su aspecto empezaba a destacar entre las gentes.

-¡Hibarin! ¡Es el vampiro Hibarin!-chilló uno de los aldeanos.

La gente estalló en pánico corriendo a esconderse a sus casas, los puestos quedaron desatendidos y en menos que canta un gallo las calles parecían ser las propias de una aldea fantasma. El único movimiento era el del viento que levantaba polvo del suelo y hacía ondear la capa del vampiro. Hibarin por su parte estaba ciertamente satisfecho del terror que inspiraba pero todo el ajetreo le hizo perder de vista a la joven que perseguía.

Hibarin vagó entre las calles buscando el aroma, aunque sólo fuera el pestilente olor del ajo, sin embargo, a sus pasos sólo se oía las ventanas cerrarse de golpe y el olor del miedo era todo lo que se captaba.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido haber arrasado el pueblo hasta los cimientos, acorralar a la muchacha y beber su sangre hasta la muerte, pero él pensó que el miedo que ella sentiría estropearía el sabor de su sangre. Por eso quería atacarla primero.

_Morderla hasta la muerte._

Se hizo de noche y la joven aún no aparecía. Había recorrido casi toda la aldea en su busca. De pronto sus oídos captaron los latidos de un ajetreado corazón, los pasos apurados rompían el silencio de las calles y el mismo olor dulce llenó la nariz de Hibarin.

La joven corría sosteniendo cómo podía las faldas de su vestido alzándolas un poco para evitar tropezar en ellas con sus pies.

-¡Ya es de noche!-gritó apurada-¡Tío Kawahiro se va a enfadar por haber hecho la entrega tan tarde!

Ya podía escucharlo con voz severa "I-Pine llegas tarde…..". Oh no, no, no. Ella no soportaba las reprimendas. Siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo todo bien.

-Pero……¿Por qué las calles están tan vacías?-se preguntó mirando los puestos vacíos-Y los tenderetes……con toda la mercancía sin vigilar…..ni siquiera hay ladrones….

Ella había escuchado a alguien gritando que estaba en la aldea el vampiro Hibarin, pero ella no le había dado importancia dado que había oído rumores de que un descendiente de los domadores de monstruos se estaba enfrentando a él. I-Pine pensó que seguramente entre lo que durara la batalla y la distancia del pueblo era más seguro de que al vampiro le llevara días llegar aquí.

I-Pine continuaba su camino por las oscuras calles sin ser consciente de la sombra cuyos ojos azules brillaban en medio de la negrura. La casa dónde vivía con su tío estaba todavía a varias calles, pero ella se detuvo.

"¿Qué es esta sensación?" murmuró para si mirando las calles, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El frío aliento de Hibarin estaba sobre su cuello, con los colmillos a escasos centímetros de la piel.

I-Pine se giró con el corazón latiendo con fuerza pero no había nada detrás de ella.

-¿Habrá….habrá sido mi imaginación?

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió seguir su camino. Lo vio. Y el corazón le latió aún más rápido. Él era atractivo, el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, su cabello era negro, todo él era más pálido de lo que ella era, llevaba una capa negra, una camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros y algo como una banda roja en el brazo izquierda, distinguió dos colmillos sobre sus labios.

I-Pine contuvo la respiración. Sin duda se trataba del malvado vampiro Hibarin.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento Hibarin la sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, I-Pine sintió escalofríos por la temperatura fría del vampiro, se tensó completamente esperando el mordisco. Un mordisco que no llegaba.

Hibarin estaba quieto, olía la sangre acelerada en el cuello de la joven y sus colmillos estaban listos, punzantes. Pero no podía.

-Me………me………llamo I-Pine, Hibarin-san-escuchó.

Hibarin desapareció en un suspiro dejando sola a I-Pine en la calle. Ella no comprendió exactamente nada de lo que había sucedido pues había salido ilesa y le había dicho su nombre.

Escuchó los latidos de su corazón y realmente deseó que ese vampiro regresara.

Pero los días se pasaban y él no venía. A veces I-Pine temía que le había pasado algo, se pasaba horas en la calle esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro y por las noches dejaba la ventana abierta, sólo por si acaso mientras en sueños soñaba que estaba con él.

Hibarin observaba desde la distancia, la primera vez se sentó en la ventana que había dejado abierta, sabía que era una invitación para él y eso le disgustaba porque hacía que su corazón golpeara fuerte en el pecho.

Qué ironía. Su corazón muerto latía con fuerza.

No le gustaban esos sentimientos, quería deshacerse de ella pero no podía. Y sabía perfectamente que le convenía librarse de ella por preparar esos malditos bollos de ajo.

Pero es que no podía.

Al cabo de una semana Hibarin apareció nuevamente haciendo que los aldeanos volvieran a encerarse en su casa, I-Pine estaba comprando alimentos en el mercado, lo miró fijamente, hizo una reverencia y continuó comprando, dejando el dinero que valía cada alimento en el puesto vacío, ella nunca robaría. Hibarin caminaba a distancia de ella, cómo advirtiéndole que en cualquier momento le mordería, ella no huyó.

Dos semanas después Hibarin volvió a aproximarse a I-Pine mientras ella recogía algunas plantas medicinales que se usaban para curar algunas heridas. Hibarin se quedó apoyado en el árbol mirando.

Ella le sonrió, él le devolvió una mueca fría y siguió mirando como ella seguía su labor. Hibarin continuó acompañándola el resto del día y nuevamente los ciudadanos se escondieron en sus casas. Era cómo una extraña dependencia hacia la humana, se hubiera reído de si mismo. Dependiendo de un ser humano.

I-Pine estaba feliz. Aún sino hablaban nada, le agradaba su compañía aún si provocaba miedo en los aldeanos no le importaba. Por otra parte la gente de la villa comenzaba a desconfiar de I-Pine por tener trato con el vampiro. No se podía negar que era extraño, ¿por qué no la atacaba? ¿Tendría alguna clase de poder sobre él?

-I-Pine-ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida, era la primera vez que la llamaba.

No dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó sobre ella. Toda la sangre de I-Pine se concentró en rostro cuándo los fríos labios de Hibarin la besaron.

Después de eso, pasó algo tiempo en el que Hibarin desapareció de la aldea, tenía mucha sed de sangre desde el último ataque a una aldea y decidió atacar otra alejada de dónde vivía I-Pine.

Sin embargo cuándo regresó la aldea estaba destrozada, los tenderetes parecían haber sido molidos a golpes, el olor a sangre que había era intenso, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que habían pasado los bandidos ya que el olor a desconocidos era intenso y la gente herida buscaba huir de él ahora que lo habían visto. Pero Hibarin sólo tenía una cosa en su retorcida mente.

I-Pine.

Cuando llegó a la casa dónde ella trabajaba y vivía la encontró tan destrozada como las casas de los demás aldeanos, Hibarin movió la nariz buscando el olor de I-Pine, la encontró en la cocina marcada de golpes y su sangre derramada en el suelo.

Hibarin la tomó en brazos, el corazón le seguía latiendo y él soltó un suspiro de alivio, de todas formas quién había hecho eso no iba a quedar sin castigo.

-…….Hibarin…san…..-murmuró aún inconsciente.

Hibarin vagó por la villa con I-Pine en brazos buscando lo que los humanos llamaban médico hasta que lo encontró atendiendo algunos heridos, empujó de una patada al que estaba atendiendo y puso a I-Pine.

El médico comenzó a atenderla con manos temblorosas, obviamente nadie allí se sentó cómodo con la presencia del vampiro.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Hibarin.

Una de las aldeanas se atrevió a responder adivinando lo que él estaba preguntando.

-….L-La…..banda de criminales……By-Byakuran-murmuró la mujer-..no…normalmente el maestro…..Kawahira e-e I-I-Pine s-se hacían cargo d-de los crimin-nales p-pero él h-h-había s-salido d-de viaje…..y……ella luchó sola…..

El médico por su parte no sabía cómo decirlo, se ganaría una muerte dolorosa si decía que nada podía hacer por la joven por la excesiva pérdida de sangre.

Hibarin tomó a I-Pine en brazos clavando sus ojos en el médico. Ya lo sabía, se notaba por las gotas de sudor que corrían por la frente del anciano. Posó sus labios por el cuello de la joven y clavó sus dientes en el para horror de los aldeanos que estaban allí.

Bebió la sangre de ella, en verdad sabía mucho mejor de lo que olía, Hibarin mordió su propia muñeca poniéndola en los labios de I-Pine, obligándola a beber su sangre.

-Yo tomaré venganza por ti-susurró al oído de ella.

Hibarin dejó a I-Pine en su habitación, tendida sobre su cama antes de marcharse. Confiando que cuándo llegara todo estaría bien.

Tsuna llegó con el viejo Rebo hecho polvo junto con nuevos aliados que había conseguido por el camino sin saber muy bien como. Uno de ellos era el monstruo Ryohein cuya fuerza sobrepasaba a la de cualquier ser humano, otro era Gokuderai una especie de hombre lobo al que se había ganado por darle una chuleta de carne, otro era Yamamoton con el increíble poder de transformarse en un gran dragón y Mukuru, era cómo un medusa en masculino, activaba sus ojos y cualquiera se transformaba en piedra y finalmente Kawahira al que habían encontrado en el camino.

-Pero………¿qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Tsuna-¡IIIIIH! ¡¿HA SIDO HIBARIN?!

-No lo creo-respondió Rebo-Hay supervivientes y casas en pie, Hibarin no hubiera dejado nada.

-De hecho Hibarin está siempre en la aldea con I-Pine y la aldea no sufrió daños-habló Kawahira-……..esto han sido los bandidos…..

Rebo hizo que su sombrero se transformara en Leo-X echando un caramelo que fue directo a la boca de Tsuna haciéndolo entrar en el hiper modo del domador de monstruos.

-Tsuna debes ayudar a esta gente.

-Entendido-dijo en el hiper modo.

-¡Le ayudaré, maestro!-gritó el hombre lobo.

Mientras el extraño grupo arreglaba la villa y atendía a los heridos, Kawahira fue a su casa, buscando a I-Pine, la encontró tendida en su cama y la miró.

-Se veía venir………

La última casa que quedaba por reconstruir era la de Kawahira pero él se lo impidió señalándoles una gran columna de humo negro que subía hasta el cielo cómo una nube tóxica.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Yamamoton.

El viejo Rebo observó y sonrió.

-La villa de los ladrones Byakuran, Hibarin está allí y no ha dejado títere con cabeza.

El grupo se tomó un descanso comiendo en uno de los restaurantes de la villa sin percibir una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad. Después del pequeño descanso el viejo Rebo alentó a Tsuna a ir con Kawahira a su casa para ser adiestrado con I-Pine y sólo a pesar de las protestas del hombre lobo que quería ayudar al domador.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!-se oyó gritar en toda la villa un segundo antes de que Tsuna la cruzara volando en el aire.

-¡Maestro!-gritó Gokuderai.

-Hibarin ataca de nuevo-dijo Rebo tomando una taza de té.

El grupo corrió hacia la casa de Kawahira, hubieran esperado ver cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquiera excepto al malvado Hibarin tomando a la joven I-Pine de la mano que lo regañaba por lo que había hecho al domador.

La chica ahora lucía una palidez mortal y dos colmillos punzantes sobre sus labios. Tsuna cargado por Gokuderai no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo…? La técnica Gyoza……..ella…..-dijo mareado.

-Hibarin ha sido domado-dijo Rebo mirando a la pareja.

Hibarin le gruñó pero, por un demonio, cuánta razón tenía.

Hibarin besó a I-Pine cubriéndola con su capa.

-Para siempre-susurró contra el oído de su pareja.

E I-Pine no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Fin.

Bueno, jejeje lo siento si todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Espero que les haya agradado. Los nombres de los otros no sabía cómo alterarlos ya que yo sólo vi imágenes sueltas de Yamamoto y Ryohei caracterizados pero no oí el nombre de ellos ni si reunió el resto de grupo. Pero no sé dónde salen esos extras para descargarlos T.T


End file.
